


5 Times Connor McDavid Caught Leon and Matthew (+1 Time They Showed the World)

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, idk how to tag, it was meant to be kinky but uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: Basically all in the title, Connor catches Leon and Chucky five times in their relationship and one time they let the world know.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	5 Times Connor McDavid Caught Leon and Matthew (+1 Time They Showed the World)

**Author's Note:**

> So Hockey RPF gave me this idea and I ran with it. I went a lil off topic here coz my brain can't think of kinky stuff but I hope you enjoy this fic! concrit would be amazing as I'm still very new to writing fic! i also did not pr this lmao

1.  
The first time Connor caught Leon and Matty was after another Battle of Alberta. For the Oilers, the game had gone well, a 5-1 win. 

With Leon getting the first hattrick of the season for the team and Kassian getting into a few scuffles with some Flames players (Matthew Tkachuk unsurprisingly included), you’d expect Leon to go out with his team.

But when all the Oilers headed out to their favourite spot Leon was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t exactly strange, per say, since Leon wasn’t the partying type anyways, but a hatty was a hatty. 

Connor sat with the boys and downed a few beers before he left, just to keep up appearances. When most of the team had gravitated towards the dance floor, Connor took it as his chance to leave.

Quickly calling an Uber, he settled in for a familiar drive towards the suburbs of Edmonton. He tried texting Leon a few times but upon receiving no replies he quickly gave up. 

Instead, when he arrived he rummaged through the plant pot, smiling in triumph when he found the spare key.

After entering Drai’s house, Connor became even more confused, why did Drat go home just to watch hockey? Didn’t he just spend three hours in the rink?

Heading straight for the den Connor saw something he never thought he would. Matthew Tkachuk was kneeling on the floor in front of Leon, head pillowed on his thigh with Leon thumbing the purpling bruises high on Matty’s cheekbones. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? 

Leon had never ever mentioned anything about not being straight and now Connor has been scarred by something he never wants to see again. Were those handcuffs? Never in his life was he visiting Leon unannounced ever again.

Connor was so lucky neither of them saw him and he was definitely blessed that the kneeling was all he saw. Who knew what they would get up to later?

Thinking back on it, Leon never went out after games with Calgary, home or away. He also always used his curfew exceptions in Calgary. Huh. Maybe Connor just wasn’t observant enough.

Groaning, Connor decided to head out into the wintery night, hoping it would wake him up and help him forget the images he saw back in Drai’s living room. 

2.  
The second time it happened was on ice, Connor couldn’t believe his eyes. Doing it at home was one thing, but on ice? No one needed to see that, especially since everyone believed they were still rivals.

To everyone else it just seemed like a scuffle because of a check but looking closely Connor noticed Matty’s eyes glassing over as Leon held him against the boards with his arms behind him. 

It was strange to watch it happening first hand, even if it was only on the bench. Nuge’s laugh from next to him startles him out of his thoughts. On the ice Leon had moved closer to Tkachuk, talking into his ear.

To a foreign eye it would seem like chirping or maybe something said out of anger but judging by the way Matty went lax in Leon’s grip, it wasn’t something Connor would ever like to hear. 

After the linesmen finally managed to pull them apart Leon skated over to the box whilst Matthew went on the powerplay. Connor could see the anger in Leon’s eyes for letting the team down like this but Connor was seeing more and more why this worked for them.

Connor never really believed in the whole opposites attract spiel, why would someone want to be with someone so different to them? But Chucky and Drat showed him why it was so talked about in the movies that Marns made him watch back in Toronto.

Connor could now see all the ways Chucky fit so well with his teammate. With Leon being so quiet and Matty able to carry an entire conversation with himself, Drai’s silent and brooding nature contrasting Matthew’s loud and bright one.

Unfortunately, the game didn’t go their way. The Oilers hadn’t lost too badly but it still stung, especially playing against the Flames. Deciding not to brave the crowds of Calgary the whole team decided to head back to the hotel.

On his way out of the Saddledome, Davo saw two figures in the distance laughing as they burst through a door. Looking closely he caught the image of Matthew’s riotous curls and a rare smile from Leon.

It wasn’t that Leon was never happy or didn’t smile with the team, it just took a lot more effort to pull a smile from the normally stoic man. Even if Connor was wary of this relationship, this completely reassured him Matthew was the guy for Leon.

Making Leon smile that large was a feat that Connor was impressed with. Maybe Chucky was an ‘enemy’ on the ice but if someone made Drat that happy, Connor would accept whoever they were.

Ignoring them and heading out, the first thing he heard on the bus was Nuge asking him if he knew why Leon was using his curfew exception tonight. Connor just shrugged, it wasn’t his business what Leon wanted to tell them.

3.  
It was a while before Leon and Matthew were in the same place at the same time with Connor again. 

Just like every other year All Star Weekend rolled around in January with Connor and Leon representing the Oilers in St. Louis. Upon hearing Leon claim he would get off the ice if Tkachuk was there, Connor choked on his spit. 

He couldn’t have heard a more blatant lie coming from Leon. Ever. But of course the press didn’t see it that way and the soundbite was all over the internet an hour later.

As the two of them stepped out of the elevator at the hotel in St. Louis, Connor was immediately almost bowled over by Matthew. He yelled an apology and set off leaving a shocked Connor behind him.

Leon shook his head and set off quickly to set down his luggage. Turning his head to look at Leon, Connor noticed the corners of Drai’s lips were turned up, as if he was trying not to smile.

Heading into the club later that night after all the media obligations was a relief. Being surrounded by people who knew what it was like to spend most of their time with nothing but hockey was always nice, since Connor didn’t even need to think about topics to talk around.

Immediately after entering, Connor had already lost Leon. Raising his neck and looking around he spotted Drai caging another person in against the wall, in a darker corner. 

Judging by the curls currently in Leon’s grip, it was definitely Matthew. Quickly averting his eyes Connor easily slipped back into conversation with Marns and Auston.

Later that evening as Connor flopped onto his bed he started to regret coming to All Star Weekend. If this was what he had to live through for the next few days, there would be no winning of any sort.

He could hear the bed frame from next door banging against his wall at a steady pace. This was definitely more than he ever needed to know about Leon’s sex life ever.

Connor folded the pillow around his head and silently cursed whoever made him the only one to notice whatever was happening between Leon and Matthew.

4.  
Going into the bubble for the playoffs felt like a dream come true after so many months without hockey. It was strange to be playing hockey in the summer but nobody can complain since hockey’s back.

It was made even better with the fact that Edmonton was one of the host cities. The entire system reminded Connor of youth hockey tournaments when all the teams were stuck inside one hotel.

When Connor heads into the cafeteria on the day of the exhibition game the last thing he expects to see is Leon and Matthew sitting together. 

It feels as if Connor is yet again intruding on another moment as he watches Leon feed Matthew a piece of fruit from his plate with Matthew almost licking Leon’s fingers. 

Connor hears his entire team coming down the hall whilst he’s still stuck in the doorway. Nuge shoves him forwards and Connor spends a moment catching himself. When he’s righted himself the entire team has fallen silent with half the boys looking like they’re waiting to catch flies.

Leon turns his head to the doorway and immediately turns firetruck red when he’s caught by his team. Matthew groans when he sees the Oilers standing shock still. 

Connor is the first to move, grabbing breakfast and sitting in his usual seat next to Leon. The rest of the team follows suit and sits wherever in the cafeteria. Leon ducks down to ask Connor if he minds. 

After a moment of silence, finally Connor replies in monotone about how he’d seen them in Alberta the time they’d lost, he hadn’t wanted to ask Leon since it was his own business.

Nuge finally chipped in and claimed that as long as Leon and Matthew didn’t start fucking next door every night then he was fine. Soon everyone else on the team reassured Leon they wouldn’t look at him differently.

As bubble hockey went on, Matthew started spending even more time with the Oilers, getting comfortable with his boyfriend’s teammates. Leon also became more relaxed around the boys.

One night at dinner Nurse made an off hand comment about how he hadn’t ever seen Leon smile as much as he had in the past week. Immediately Leon started blushing whilst Matthew beamed proudly at Leon.  
Leaving the bubble was heartbreaking because it meant yet another season had gone by and they had lost to a team that their fans expected them to beat. It hurt tenfold as the city of Edmonton would still have hockey. But not from their team.

All the boys were disheartened but perhaps most of all Leon.

After spending this much time with Chucky compared to the few times they saw each other in the season, it was definitely hard for Leon to leave Matthew. Connor watched them at breakfast, on the day they were meant to leave the bubble.

Leon whispering into Matthew’s ear, Chucky’s hand cupping Leon’s face. It was a heartbreaking moment to witness even if they knew it wouldn’t be too long and everyone had social media.

Leaving the two of them be, Connor set off back into his room to prepare for the team’s departure.

5.  
In the short postseason following bubble hockey, Connor wound up spending more time with Leon than anyone else on the team. After the Calgary Flames were kicked out too, Matthew had ended up staying in Edmonton to be with Leon.

With Connor and Leon combining their quarantine bubbles early in the year, just so they could stay in shape and work out together, they practically spent all their time together.

Matthew’s arrival solidified Connor’s position as resident third wheel in the household. Even though Matthew and Leon were extremely considerate of his presence they sometimes still slipped up.

Once, Connor went back to Leon’s to drop Bowie off after walking her with Lenny and walked into another thing he would absolutely never like to see again. With Matthew sat on Leon’s lap, hickeys dotting his neck and filthy sounds coming from the couch, Connor would never be able to sit on the couch properly again.

Immediately bolting, reminiscent of the first time he ever caught the two of them together, Connor decides to head back home, preventing Bowie and himself from getting scarred even more.

+1  
Once again it was All Star Weekend, but this year was special. It was going to be held in Edmonton. Leon had already confided in Connor about going public with Matthew.

But there was one thing Matty wasn’t aware of. Leon’s proposal.

Leon had spent the entire time fretting about whether the ring was good enough or if his idea was too daunting and most absurd of all, considering if Matthew was going to say no.

Connor had to spend the entire car ride reassuring Leon that no matter what he did Matthew would say yes, because he loved Leon and that was the most important part. Not the ring or the venue.

It was such a contrast from who Leon normally was, a calm collected person on and off the ice, it was the first time Connor had seen this side of Leon. 

Skating onto the ice and hearing the cheers of the crowd would never get old, especially today, at such an important event. As the players lined up to get ready for the first event the linesmen suddenly herd Leon onto center ice.

With Matty distracted talking to Marns, Leon gets onto one knee preparing to ask the most important question of his life. As Matthew turns around to skate towards his own bench, Connor sees the tears filling Matthew’s eyes when he notices Leon kneeling on the ice.

Connor listens to one of his best friends ask the love of his life to marry him, right in front of 20,000 fans. As Matthew nods his head wildly with tears streaming down his face, the crowd goes wild.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me![tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
